Turles
Turles (ターレス Tāresu; Tullece) is a Saiyan who was once a member of the Saiyan Army under the planet trade organization, but went defunct and off into the cosmos to conquer planets for himself with his group known as the Turles Crusher Corps. Turles' name is a pun on the vegetable "lettuce". The name is written out as ターレス, Tāresu. If the first two syllables are rearranged, it becomes レタース, retāsu. Ignoring the elongated "a" sound, it becomes the accurate Japanese spelling of "lettuce", レタス retasu. Personality Aside from a different skin tone and two "devil horns" in his hair, Turles looks exactly the same as Goku. In the Dragon Ball Z: Anime Film Comics, it was stated that the reason why Turles and Goku looked alike is because within the low-rank Saiyans, the facial patterns of each warrior were similar, thus making it easy to mark which Saiyans were low-class warriors. However during the events of Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Turles calls Goku low-class trash, implying Turles may not be a low-rank soldier. Turles also bears a resemblance to Bardock, Goku's father. Bio Turles is a lower class Saiyan warrior and former servant of Frieza. It is assumed that Turles escaped Planet Vegeta's destruction because he was on a mission. Nearly thirty years after Planet Vegeta's destruction, Turles, along with his squad of henchmen, make their way toward Earth to check up on the Saiyan, Kakarot (Goku). Turles' age is unknown, though he appears to be around same age as Goku. Seeing as he abandoned Frieza long before Goku was born, it is assumed he is older. Association with Goku Toei stated that Turles's physical similarities to Goku are not coincidental, and that Turles was intended as an alternate version of him. Turles was developed as a version of Goku if Goku had not bumped his head and forgotten his purpose, however, his in-universe story has varied from dub to dub from Goku's long lost twin to simply a Saiyan that shares his appearance, like several other characters in the series. Turles appears as a Ghost Warrior in the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and its Playdia adaption Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen, but is eventually killed again, this time by son Gohan. In an alternate ending in the Playdia version Son Gohan ends up being much weaker then Tullece is and is overpowered and killed by the evil Saiyan. turles dd.png Ssj_teen_gohan_45.png Gohan_hits_turles2.png|gohan punchs turles Gohan_vs_turles3.jpg|trules appers behind gohan aftering dogeing the boy.s punch GSRvkkx.png turles tt 2.png 2535935-turles+gohan+18.png 2539380-turles+gohan+5.png gohan dd.png|trules APPERa in front of gohan gohan dd2.png|gohan sirpeid Turles_gohan_8.png|trules punchs gohan in the stomach 2539384-turles+gohan+13.png|turles kicks gohan makeing the boy spit Turles_ssj_gohan.png|turles hummers gohan in back of the neck makeing him spirt Ssj_teen_gohan_47.png|turles reappers byhind gohan about to hit him Turles_hits_gohan_in_the_neck_mkaeing_the_boy_cough_up_spit.png Tumblr_negbagvpHg1rxlsomo6_1280.png|trules smocks gohan neck Turles_tl0_0.png Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with super speed Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Villains Category:Super Villains Category:Tyrants